Love, Jealousy and Pain Always Go Together
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Alois gets fed up with Claude's obsession with Ciel and starts to act cold towards him at first Claude is relieved by this but when Alois starts seeing one of the triplets he finds himself rather jealous.


Love, Jealousy and Pain Always Go Together

A/N: Hi there everyone I've finally managed to get this little gem completed requested by 90's Princess, plot is all hers too I was really excited to write this fanfic it's one of my favourite pairings it's also my first time writing this pairing so I apologise if they are a little OOC but I really hope you all enjoy it! Please R&R!

Alois' POV

I sighed silently to myself as I gazed at my butler who was once again after Ciel, what the hell was wrong with me? Why wouldn't Claude look at _me_ the way he looks at Ciel? Honestly I didn't really know what to do other than just give up but in order to do that I can't treat my dumb butler the way I usually did and so I decided on my new plan of action and that was to be as cold and heartless as possible when around said butler.

What hurt most when the apparent relief that Claude had when I stopped my usual clingy behaviour though I did my best not to show it to him which in turn caused me to be even more heartless to him which even surprised me.

It had been a week now since the change in our relationship I was no longer chasing after him I no longer let my eyes follow him as he walked in front of me. I released a soft sigh when a thought came to me I should find myself a new man. Prove to myself and Claude that I didn't need him but I'd have to choose wisely not wanting to go through what I've already gone through with Claude all over again. It was at this moment that the door to my room opened after a knock and Claude walked in.

There was something different about him now but I refused to let myself get drawn back into my feelings for him things were finally working out how I wanted them and I wasn't about to go back now. "What do you want now Claude?" I asked rather rudely as he stood at my desk.

He'd been coming to see me more and more lately god knows why but once again I wasn't going to read anything into it having had enough of the heart break this stupid demon has caused me. "I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner," He voiced not looking away from me.

I quirked a brow Claude didn't usually ask me things like this it was odd. "I don't care anything will do," I replied before standing from my seat and walking out to the garden where I saw the triplets hanging the laundry on the line. I laid under a tree and watched them work my thoughts going back to my previous topic, maybe I could get one of the triplets to like me.

I glanced up at my office to see Claude staring at me now it threw me for a moment not once had Claude ever done that but I wouldn't let it throw me so instead of my usual cheerful and cheeky grin I'd have given to him before now I glared at him before looking away letting my eyes settle back on the triplets allowing a soft smile to graze my lips knowing that he could still see it.

That night I was waiting in my room as usual for Claude to walk in it was customary for him to help me undress and dress in the morning and at night. Sure enough Claude knocked once before entering my room. I gave him my best look of disgust now "Claude I would like you to get Canterbury to come and help me get undressed and tell him to do it from now on."

He looked at me in surprise "your highness to ask a mere servant to do such things surely it should remain to me your butler to do such things?" he asked now.

I glared at him "are you questioning my orders Claude?" I asked angrily now "I thought it was your duty to listen to your master not argue!" I snarled out before turning my back on him "now do as I told you and get me Canterbury, if you're that desperate to undress someone why don't you go and see Ciel," I spat out now doing my best not to let my own words bring me to tears, it was a lot harder than I thought to be truly heartless when you loved someone so much.

I could feel Claude's eyes still on me and it took everything I had not to turn around and try and comfort him but I had to stay true to my convictions and so I didn't turn around until I heard him leave and the door shut. I released a heavy sigh and waited for the next knock on my door and when it opened there was Canterbury walking in. "Your highness are you sure its fine for me to do this instead of Claude?" he asked softly now as he stood in front of me.

I nodded at this and allowed him to get to work "It's perfectly fine I'm tired of his pinning after Ciel its making me sick you're a much more pleasant sight," I told him gaining me a small blush and I smirked slightly. I could definitely get him into my bed in time.

-Two months later-

My mind was finally away from Claude I've been spending more and more time with Canterbury over these months and it was surprisingly pleasant and I was now more confident than anything that I could start a relationship with him and get over Claude once and for all. I'd hardly seen a hair on Claude's head lately and I was more than grateful for that although I almost always felt like someone was watching but I put it down to me being paranoid.

I'd called Canterbury to his room and was waiting for him a little nervously I'd never done anything like this with anyone before. It wasn't long before he joined me, we'd been dating a couple of weeks now and had decided to take it further now. I got up and walked over to him letting a smile grace my lips which I only ever showed to Canterbury. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to my lips which I happily returned wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer.

It didn't take long for the kiss to get hot and heavy as we backed towards the bed until he fell onto it lips still connected. He slid his hands up my shirt running them over my lithe body feeling every inch of me before letting his fingers graze over my nipples which caused me to let out a small moan.

He started to remove my clothes so my chest was now bare. He licked his lips before trailing kisses along my jaw down my neck then to my chest before they found a dusky pink nipple, he kissed the sensitive bud before darting his tongue out to lick it teasingly which caused me to let out another moan a little louder this time. This encouraged him and he took the sensitive bud into his mouth nipping, sucking and licking it while his hand moved to pinch and roll the other between his fingers causing a rather loud moan to leave my lips. Next thing I knew the door flew open and Canterbury was removed from above me. I blinked a few times before looking up and realising that Claude had stormed in and help Canterbury against the wall by his throat his face showed pure anger and possibly even jealousy.

This was the first time I'd ever seen him show any sort of emotion before other than his pining after Ciel of course, said thought turned my mood sour. I stood up now glaring at Claude "Claude let him go!" I demanded now watching his grip on Canterbury's neck get tighter and tighter. "Now Claude!" I yelled once more grabbing his arm now to try and get him to let go. Claude looked down at me now and his face softened and grip loosened enough for Canterbury to escape, he ran from the room and I couldn't blame him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I asked angrily.

Claude didn't say a word as I glared at him "What right do you have to interrupt me?!" I questioned once more but still Claude didn't answer me just stared at the wall where Canterbury had been moments before. I let out a small growl before slipping my shirt over my shoulders and starting to walk out "hey do you think Sebastian would be harder to seduce than Canterbury?" I tossed over my shoulder. "Maybe I'll go over to the Phantomhive manor and give it a try," I added before starting to open the door.

Something must have snapped in Claude as the next thing I knew I was being dragged back and pinned against the wall the look of pure jealousy in his eyes surprised me, just what was he jealous of he didn't even like me. "Don't you dare step foot in that manor Alois, your soul and body are _MINE!_ " he growled out before he smashed our lips together. I didn't have time to think as he devoured my mouth his free hand moving to push the shirt back off my shoulders. Soon working on my pants till I was standing there in nothing but my boxers. We finally parted so that I could breathe and I was in a daze as I gazed at him "don't ever get anyone to do my jobs again," he told me now as he released his hold on me so that he could run his hands over my body.

The only thing I could do right in that moment was whimper out his name which seemed to spur him on a little. He quickly stripped himself of all his clothes and pulled off my boxers so we were both standing in Canterbury's room naked. He hooked his arms around my legs lifting me up and pushing me back against the wall making me wrap my legs around his waist. He buried his face into my neck and whispered apologies now which confused me until he thrust his erection into me with absolutely no preparation. It felt like I was being ripped in two and I couldn't help but cry out in pain tears falling down my cheeks.

He continued to apologise placing gentle kisses all over my face "t-take it out…it h-hurts…C-Claude…" I whimpered out now closing my eyes tightly now doing best to deal with the intense pain I was feeling pain like I'd never felt before in my life.

"Relax a little and it won't hurt so much…" he said now as he brought a hand up so his thumb could trace circles over my cheek. "It'll start to feel better soon I promise," he added now as he waited for me to adjust to his huge size. I did my best to do as he told me and relax but it was hard with the amount of pain I was feeling. I took a couple of deep breaths which helped and I buried my face into Claude's neck now. "I'm going to start moving now…" he told him before he started a slow pace but the pain was still there and to stop me from screaming in pain I did the only thing that I could do in this situation which was to bite down hard onto his neck which elicited a moan from him.

After a few more thrusts he hit something deep inside me and whatever it was it had me seeing stars the pain gave way to pleasure and soon I was a moaning mess as he continued to thrust into me hard and fast. I clung to his form my nails digging into his back and shoulders now as I bite onto his neck once more to stop me from moaning.

"Don't hide your voice I want to hear it…" he mumbled into my ear before placing a kiss to my lobe. I blushed at this but removed my head from his neck now and gazed into his golden orbs those stunning orbs that always captivated me from the very beginning. He gave a particularly hard thrust as he continued to ram into me right into that spot and I let out a rather large cry in pleasure.

"M-more…harder…" I moaned out now letting my head fall back so it rested against the wall my hands sliding up and into his hair before leaning in to capture his lips in a searing kiss which he happily returned. He swallowed all my moans as we deepened our kiss our tongues battling for dominance which of course he won. He slipped an arm around my leg so that he could rub my erection teasingly causing me to moan even louder.

He smirked against my lips as he wrapped his fingers around my erection pumping me in time with his thrusts thumbing the slit occasionally. I broke the kiss now and threw my head back in ecstasy "I-I'm cumming..!" I cried out now as I reached my orgasm my seed spilling over our chests. He groaned and after a few more hard thrusts he came deep in me, my walls milking him of his cum.

He pulled out of me and placed me on the edge of the bed cleaning my chest before he dropped to his knees wrapping his arms around me as he buried his face into my chest. I was speechless I had no idea what to do or say I was so confused. I didn't want to get my hopes up if he was just going to reject me once more. "C-Claude…what does all this mean?" I asked softly now.

He pulled his face away from my chest to look up at me "Isn't it obvious, I love you your highness…" he said softly. "These past couple of months has been torture I know you feel the same for me so don't let anyone else touch you but me from now on."

I gazed down at him "This is really happening? It's not a joke?" I asked and he shook his head now, I smiled happily "good, but we're going to have to talk to Canterbury tomorrow you know that right Claude?" I asked softly.

"Yes your highness," he replied before pecking my nose softly causing me to giggle a little. I still couldn't get over the sudden show of emotions that he's been showing me today it felt good but I knew come tomorrow he'd be a little bit more like his usual self but if he showed just me his emotions when we were alone then I'd be more than happy.

I rubbed the back of my neck a little embarrassed "call me Alois when we are alone Claude…" I mumbled with a small blush now and he chuckled softly nuzzling into my neck. "Also could you help me get back to my room I won't be able to walk for a while…" I said embarrassed.

He chuckled before he mumbled out "as you wish Alois, and of course I'll make sure I spend the entire day tomorrow looking after you," he voiced softly before wrapping me in his jacket which was just big enough to cover what needed to be covered of my body before he lifted me into his arms and started to carry me to my room, I rested my head on his shoulder and let out a happy sigh.

The End.

A/N: I hope you all liked this little one-shot. Recently I've gotten into Attack On Titan so my next fic will be for the AOT fandom Erwin and Levi so I hope you will all check that out and give me some feedback all feedback is welcome! Thanks again and I hope you liked it.


End file.
